Secure the river for the navy
Secure the river for the navy is the twelfth mission of Allied campaign in Command & Conquer: Red Alert. Background The atomic threat was too close for comfort. Fortunately, the Field Commander A9's team obtained Soviet documents telling that those missiles were the only ones that Stalin had readied to launch. The time had now come for the Allies to strike the USSR. A Soviet bottleneck has been constructed near Volgograd in an attempt to prevent Allied vessels from passing through. The Allies are aware of this and have sent a small force with two MCVs to clear the river. The river itself is prowling with submarines, and will receive unlimited reinforcements from the north (most of the time they will be bugged, causing them to get stuck in between the screen). Friendly vessels will arrive from the South when the timer ends, which is approximately two hours. The mission is accomplished if at least one cruiser reaches the opposite end of the map. Walkthrough The two hour limit is easily achievable if you move at a relatively reasonable pace, but you certainatly don't need to rush or worry about it. You will start off with two MCVs for this mission. Deploy both of them as you will need the speed to be able to go on the offensive early. You also start out with plenty of credits so you can build a quick aggressive force. The Soviet base to the north is relatively dormant, and will not send down too much in the way of attacks, a couple of Mammoth Tanks/V2s at once should be easy enough for your starting force of tanks to deal with, repairing them in-between assaults. Have some AA cover to defend against pesky Yak assaults. The best way to complete this mission is repeated hit and run Longbow raids on key Soviet structures. Focus on the Soviet base to the north first - build about 10 helipads and then rush the Construction Yard, SAM Sites, War Factories, Barracks and Ore Refineries in that order. With the Soviet base crippled, you now only have to worry about clearing the river, which is full of invisible Soviet Submarines, and the SAM/Tesla Coil island. Again, the island can be taken out with Longbow raids (you will lose some because of the heavy SAM cover, but hey that's what money is for) destroy the SAMs and then the Tesla Coils. With the island gone, it is now a simple case of building a Naval yard (multiple ones will help with speedy construction) and then spamming a Destroyer wolf-pack. When you have enough (about 10 should do it), move them slowly northwards and destroy every single submarine that you find. With the river cleared, you can either wait for the timer to expire, or you can Longbow-rush the eastern Soviet base too. The base at the start is not operational, but if you rush it early, you could capture the base before it becomes live. If you manage to wipe out every Soviet unit and structure before the timer expires (this is pretty easy to do), then the Allied convoy will show up immediately. Simply wait for the convoy to move up the river; when one Cruiser sails off the top of the map it's mission accomplished. Videos File:Command_%26_Conquer_Red_Alert_allies_11|Briefing File:Red_Alert_Destroyers|Opening cinematic File:Red_Alert_Shore_Bombardment|Mission accomplished cinematic Behind the scenes The in-game briefing contradicts the information about the location where the mission takes place which is given in the cut-scene briefing by von Esling as well as the mission position on the map of Europe. The in-game briefing states that the mission takes place on Volga river near Volgograd while the other two sources state that the mission takes place in Saint Petersburg area. Category:Red Alert 1 Allied Missions Category:Red Alert 1 Missions